


Two Shows For the Price of One

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First official date between Spencer and the reader (Second Part of a Four Part Summer Writing Contest)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Shows For the Price of One

He’d asked you out about two weeks ago at the beach, but work had taken over and you hadn’t even had time for the coffee date he’d asked you on. But it was July 4 and you’d both gotten off work at a reasonable hour. Spencer ambled over to your desk just as you were finishing up the last of your paperwork.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said as you looked up from your desk, “I was thinking…we haven’t had any time to go on that date I asked you on a couple of weeks ago, and I…you still want to go, right? I mean I would understand if you’d changed your mind, but I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach again and have a picnic while we watch the fireworks. That’s cheesy, isn’t it? You hate that idea. You definitely hate that idea.” He was so adorably nervous.

He was rambling uncontrollably and you couldn’t keep yourself from laughing. You put your hand over your mouth to try and stifle the noise, but you caught his eye.

“Spence, breathe,” you laughed. “That sounds amazing. I love a little bit of cheese in my romance.”

“Oh good,” he practically sighed, “why don’t we drive back, I’ll drop you at your apartment so you can grab whatever you need, and then I’ll grab what I need and I can pick you up again.”

You stood up from your desk and said as you walked to the elevator, “Sounds great, Spence. I can’t wait.”

——————————————————————————————-

As you drove to the beach, you talked effortlessly about anything and everything. Your parents. His mom. The job, obviously. Your friends, including the fact that you had told Emily about your feelings for him and she had told you to go for it. Before you knew it, you were at the beach, and luckily enough, the same spot you had been with your friends weeks ago was available. Spence pulled a medium-sized blanket out of the bag flung over his shoulder and laid it out on the sand.

“My lady,” he said as he bowed, “your seat.” You tossed your head back and laughed as you both sat down on the blanket and he pulled out your favorite Thai meal from the restaurant around the corner from the BAU. “I figured next time, I would have more time and I could cook something,” he proposed.

You continued talking as you finished your meals. You’d always had an easy time talking, he was your best friend after all, but this felt even more effortless. You fell into an easy rhythm and eventually you found yourself looking up at him with your head in his lap. The sun had already set and the fireworks display was just moments away. You sat up and rested your head on his shoulder as the waves crested on the shore and the first blast lit up the sky.

“Wow,” you exclaimed as all of the different colors burst before your eyes. “This is amazing.”

“Yea,” he breathed, “it is.” You turned to look at him, but he wasn’t looking up at the show like you thought. He was looking at you. 

His intertwined his fingers in yours and leaned in closely, “I know this is only our first date, but…”

You snorted, “Spence, shut up.” You took his face in your hand and lightly touched your lips to his.

You pulled away slowly and tried turning your head back to the night sky, but he gently grabbed your chin and turned you back. As amazing as the fireworks show was, all sound slowly faded to the background. His tongue gradually massaged your own and you sunk into the feeling. Never wanting it to end. But he pulled himself from you and laughed, “You know how you said before that you don’t mind cheesy romance now and then?”

You pressed your forehead to his, “yea, I do.”

“Well, is it just me or is there another fireworks show happening right here?” a huge grin spreading across his perfect face. He was proud of that one.

You snorted yet again and buried your head in his neck, shaking with laughter. “No, you’re not the only one, you amazing dork.”

You hoped for many more shows just like this.


End file.
